


On The Outer Edge Of Truth

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Troubled Tribble kissing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean knows there is no answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Outer Edge Of Truth

Sean couldn't figure it out and he'd been trying for over a decade. He loved his wife. He loved his kids and his home. But there was something... something at the root of his soul. A place deep inside him that was desperate and secret and hopeless and truly, profoundly _him_. And in this place he _knew_ that he had been in love only once in his life and that this love was irrevocably offered to Elijah Wood.

Even Elijah didn't know the depths which this love reached in Sean's mind and heart. He knew Sean loved him. But he had no idea about the desperate quality of his love or how often it had brought Sean to the brink of life altering revelation.

A thousand times or more he had stood before his wife completely prepared to confess all... to gently tell her that his love was no longer hers... to prepare her for life without him... to promise that he'd always be there for her and the girls... and then to flee the house which had been his home and fly straight to Elijah. Once there he would lay his entire life at the feet of this man who had been his obsession and his sanctuary for 13 years and beg him to accept Sean as his partner for life.

He hadn't done it because he knew Elijah would refuse. Not because he didn't love Sean too, he did. But because this decision would irreversibly alter their lives in a way that neither of them was prepared to handle... at least not yet. And even though Sean knew he was right, he also knew that hearing this refusal would shatter his heart into a million pieces.

And so he lived each day on the outer edge of truth.


End file.
